Gigantic Hammer
is a Rush Attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Overview First, Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to smash them across the ground. Finally, Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage Broly uses parts of this attack during his battles against Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. While fighting Broly on New Planet Vegeta, Goku knees Broly in the chin. However, Broly is unaffected and attacks Goku with the Gigantic Hammer rush's shoulder grab and vertical kick, kicking him up into a cliff. Later, after easily withstanding Goku's Super Kamehameha, Broly attacks Goku with the Gigantic Hammer rush's head grab and stomach punch, injuring and temporarily knocking him out of the fight while mockingly asking what Goku's Kamehameha was supposed to be. Broly also utilized a similar uppercut to his Gigantic Hammer maneuver against Future Trunks shortly afterward, although in that particular case, it connected with Trunk's chin. Broly also uses part of this attack, the Gigantic Spike, during his battle against Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Gohan flies up to punch Broly, but Broly is unaffected and attacks Gohan with the Gigantic Hammer rush's head smash, smashing him into the ground and causing the ground to collapse. Variations *'Gigantic Slam' - A variation of Gigantic Hammer used by Broly as a Super Skill in the Xenoverse series which differs from the original Gigantic Hammer as after grabbing the opponent with his right hand, then while holding them by the neck he gathers energy in the same hand and then throws the opponent to the ground with an energy blast. The main difference between the techniques is the energy blast which is absent in Broly's original use of the Gigantic Hammer in the films. *'Heavy Smash' - A variation of Gigantic Hammer where the user rushes towards the opponent and grabs tham by the head holding them up as they deliver a punch to the helpless opponent that sends them flying. A Special Move used by Dodoria, Dodobon, Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks, Broly, Karoly, and Karoly Black in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Buster Smash' - A stronger version of Heavy Smash. A Special Move from Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hell Smash' A variation of Heavy Smash even stronger than Buster Smash. A Special Move from Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Gigantic Hammer was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and is one of Broly's Blast 2 attacks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the attack only consisted of Broly punching his opponent up in the air, then he grabs them by their head, and dives for the ground at high speed before slams the opponent away with a destructive punch. Gigantic Hammer reappeared in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, where it is also used by Broly in his video game exclusive Super Saiyan 3 form. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, the grab and throw part of the move is Broly's signature attack called Grab in all of his forms. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the clothesline part of the attack is called Gigantic Tomahawk. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the technique appears in the form of a variation called Gigantic Slam, in which Broly grabs the opponent and creates a green energy sphere in the same hand before throwing the opponent to the ground with the resulting energy blast. This variation is among the few skills in the game that the Future Warrior is unable to learn or obtain. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Gigantic Slam returns as one of Broly's Super Skills in both his Legendary Super Saiyan and Supervillain playable forms. Like in Xenoverse, it is among the few skills in the game that the Future Warrior is unable to learn or obtain. However after the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Broly's custom skillset though Partner Customization. According to its skill description in Partner Customization it warns that the user is left wide open after using it thus the skill leaves Broly open to attack. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there are three variations that feature only the head grab/punch portion. The first is Heavy Smash which is the weakest of the three, while Buster Smash is stronger than Heavy Smash but weaker than Hell Smash the third and strongest variation. All three versions usee the same attack animation. References es:Martillo Gigante Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques